peaceful_vanilla_clubfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forgotten Claiming System
08/08/19 On this day we were tasked with a new decision, protection stones or a new claiming system, residence. This was a new claiming system involving a wooden axe that allowed more irregular shaped claims. Here was the announcement "@everyone Today guys you have an important decision to take... should we keep using the actual claiming system or change it and use "Residence"? More info about the two systems (also a video i made) in the poll. Poll: http://claim.peacefulvanilla.club/ The poll will last serveral days and will be advertised also in the in-game chat. "Why would you even change?" You can rent your areas to players! You can sell and buy areas. You can shape it how you want. Not just a cube. Read pros and cons in the form. Moreover Residence is a plugin mantained since 2011 by a whole team. Not just a single developer. Will be supported in the future for sure. Protection Stones sometimes is pretty buggy. @everyone I resetted the poll! I just discovered that Residence has a /res auto command. It easily claims a cube of the size that you want around you. It can be easy to claim with Residence! Just do /res auto If you want it advanced, you can use the hoe and advanced commands. If you want it simple. do /res auto. Please vote again now! Questions: Q: "Why fix what isn't broken?" A: This time it's not about fixing, it's about improving and preventing future problems. Q: "What will happen to the blocks we already have?" A: You will be able to pick them up and sell them at the spawn. I will give you time. Q: "Potato dosato" A: Switch to residencio it willo be bettero" 09/08/19 On this day the decision had been named, residence was the new claiming system. There was a new emerald virtual currency and the name emeracoin had won the vote. Here was that days announcements "@everyone Residence Claiming System is now up and working. For a quick start guide read /kit guide In short: Select a cuboid around you doing /res select 8 8 8 (X Y Z... 8 is just an example for a 16x area) Create the Residence with /res create "Name" Then: Add a player with /res padd "Name" Remove a player with /res pdel "Name" There are a lot of more advanced features. Here is an advanced video tutorial by me: http://claim.peacefulvanilla.club/ For a full list of commands do /res help What will happen to the old Claim Blocks?!? They are still there... You can still buy claim blocks. But you should probably sell them and get your emeralds back! :) They will keep working for about month. Then i will disable them. So take your time to move to the new system! P.S. A single residence can be made of multiple areas. If you want to add an area to your residence do /res area add "Residence Name" "Area Name" P.P.S Claiming residences costs Emeracoins Convert your emeralds in Emeracoins at the spawn bank. 1 Emerald = 1 Emeracoin." 11/08/19 Pt 1 A few days had passed and many bugs had occurred, causing players to spend 500 emeralds on a 1 simple 8x8 claim. It ha broken and nemo spent hours fixing it, it had been fixed and we got claims working with emeracoins again, but people weren't happy and they thought it was simple enough. Here was that days announcement of residence AND Claim blocks "@everyone Old claim blocks are back, together with Residence. For now i will leave both. To give you time to adapt and learn. I hope. @everyone Have you changed your mind? Vote again for Residence or Protection Stones: https://forms.gle/chWGsyH1zYy3nYVFA" 11/08/19 Pt 2 However after much disappointment with the system and many arguing about how bad it was it was decided to be gotten rid of. I personally was upset but many rejoiced at the return of protection stones. Here was the announcement "@everyone I understand that how Residence could have been simple Protection Stones will be always simpler. it's about placing a single block, and breaking it. No emerald conversions and no differences between areas and Residences... so, we are going back. Protection Stones are back. Removed old legacy Gold, Diamond and Emerald claims. Removed support for old legacy claim blocks. Now lapislazuli claim block does an entirely different thing: it can be used to claim a 4x4x4 area. I am asking to the dev of Protection Stones to implement a renting/shopping/leasing system. I added the command /ps flag use allow/deny to allow/deny strangers to open doors and use levers in your claim. I added the command /ps flag chest-access allow/deny to allow/deny strangers to open chests." 12/08/19 Then he adressed people to uncalim their residences. Here's the annoucement. "Please unclaim your residences and convert them back to protection stones. Residences are being removed. Emeracoins will be staying. They can always be useful. I added /pay command to transfer Emeracoins to another player." Marshall replied with - RIP Residences "@everyone Unclaim your Residence. Tonight or tomorrow morning they will be removed." The End of Residence It has been almost 4 months since residence was announced. It was hated by many players, but many found it easier to claim their large scale builds. We will never know what could've happened, as the populous of the server only allowed it a few days to live until everyone didn't like the change. In the word of MarshallTV R.I.P Residence.